A distributed resource computing system may provide shared resources, such as processor(s), software, and information, to computers and other devices on demand. Customers of the distributed resource may include internal and/or external customers who may develop, create and/or test applications in the development space and/or the content space provided by the system. The execution of such applications may require the access and functionality of many different computing resources that may be wholly distinct from one another. For example, a web-based browser application may be supported by many different services to load, execute and display content properly. In some cases, the functions and/or presence of such services may be transparent to the customer.
When a customer experiences a problem with an application, such problem may be difficult to identify and/or resolve absent knowledge regarding the numerous different services that are involved in the application. Additionally tracing such problems may be difficult because the conditions under which a problem occurs may be very specific, for example, time of day, IP address, browsing history, purchase history, cart status, etc. Such data may not be captured in a uniform resource locator (URL) and thus may be difficult to recreate. Additionally, formal debugging systems may require technical knowledge to access request identifications corresponding to the services, which may be time consuming and/or cumbersome to implement. Yet further, formal debugging systems may require the various services to plug into highly customized frameworks.